


fine (and a little better than)

by sithpadawan



Series: PKH College AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithpadawan/pseuds/sithpadawan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is fine.</p>
<p>(ok, so admittedly it’s the kind of fine that involves skipping more classes than he makes, and embarrassing amounts of crying, but… he’s fine)</p>
            </blockquote>





	fine (and a little better than)

**Author's Note:**

> set in a college au where kylo is 18 and in his first year at college, poe is 21 and in his second year bc he took a couple gap years before starting
> 
> there will be other ships (and like. Actual darkpilot for that matter) later on if i get around to writing much more of this au
> 
> (i am british and have limited knowledge of how america makes a life so please forgive any fuck-ups in this or any future fics)

Kylo Ren is _fine_.

(ok, so admittedly it’s the kind of fine that involves skipping more classes than he makes, and embarrassing amounts of crying, but… he’s fine)

He’s _fine_. Which is what he tells Poe Dameron – Poe Dameron who he vaguely remembers being a short, pimply kid a few years older than him whose parents knew his own, and who has no business being at Kylo’s dorm room door to _check up on him_  and also has no business having grown up _really hot_. Particularly when Kylo has grown up gangly and not fitting his limbs and _weird-looking_  and he’s pretty sure the supposedly-waterproof eyeliner he spent way too much money on is smeared halfway down his cheeks and that his eyes and nose are both red and–

“I’m _fine_ ,” he repeats firmly.

“Ben–”

“It’s _Kylo_. Kylo Ren. _Not_ Ben.”

“Kylo, then.” Poe corrects himself easily, without so much as a weird look or a question, which gives Kylo this kind of _shit I’m in love_  stomach-flip that would be weird if it didn’t happen every time anyone shows him the slightest bit of positive attention or acceptance lately. “Your mom told mine that you haven’t been making your classes. Or calling her. And I figure, hey, I’m in the area, so I offered to check up on you.”

“I’m _fine_.” It sounded hollow the _first_  time he said it, let alone now on the… fourth? fifth? time, and Kylo’s breath catches in his throat so he follows it up with a strangled l _eave me alone_  and then slams the door in Poe’s face. Which is childish, but the only thing worse than this very attractive, apparently kind and caring guy seeing him as a mess who’s clearly been crying would be that same guy seeing him _actually crying_.

(especially because, as Hux hasn’t once failed to point out, Kylo Ren crying is _not goddamn pretty_ )

When he peeks out of the door an hour later and finds the hallway deserted, he’s not really sure whether to be relieved or disappointed that Poe’s clearly given up on him.

Or not, maybe.

He gets a text from his mom later that night telling him that she’s booked him in at the weekend for an initial assessment with a therapist, and that Poe Dameron has  _promised_ to make sure that he makes it. And, sure enough, come Saturday there’s a knock on his door and, lo and behold, there stands Poe in all his still-ridiculously-attractive glory, grinning disarmingly at Kylo and holding out his car keys toward him.

“I heard you like driving but that you don’t have a car of your own. If you agree to go to this thing I’ll let you drive.” His grin widens. “It’ll be worth it, promise. She’s _good_.”

And, _well_ , Kylo tells himself, barely registering that he’s reaching out to take the keys until he feels the weight of them in his hand, maybe a therapist can at least tell him whether it’s weird or in fact _perfectly logical and reasonable_  to want to kiss Poe Dameron right now.


End file.
